


Se suponía que me amabas

by LeoGirlConst



Series: Traiciones, desencantos y perdones [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bébé - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Wells lo traiciona, engaño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoGirlConst/pseuds/LeoGirlConst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se suponía que esto duraría para siempre.<br/>BarryXHarrison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se suponía que me amabas

Barry caminaba tranquilamente por las transitadas calles de Central City.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Harrison y deseaba encontrar el regalo perfecto para su novio.

Novio... La palabra seguía sonando tan irreal, aún después de un año. Daba fe de la relación que ambos mantenían.

Sabía que tenía que conseguir algo espectacular y sofisticado para complacer sus extravagantes gustos.

—Deberías comprarle un libro—. Le había sugerido Caitlin después de escuchar sus divagaciones por una hora.

No sabía qué clase de libro podría faltarle al excéntrico y adinerado Dr. Wells.

Tampoco podía regalarle algo demasiado costoso, no contaba con los ingresos necesarios.

—¿Tal vez algo hecho por ti?—Esa fue la sugerencia de Cisco. Y por la cual se había decidido.

Años atrás había tomado algunas clases de pintura, no era malo y hasta podía considerarse un artista prometedor.

Había tomado un lienzo y las pinturas, así como el carboncillo y comenzó a trabajar. Había tardado dos días en terminar su obra, pero el resultado fue lo ideal.

El trazo se componía de líneas rectas que dibujaban en un ángulo favorecedor el perfil de Harrison; su nariz y sus labios.

La mirada profunda había sido pintada de azul siendo la única parte del retrato con color. Porque eso era lo que más le gustaba a Barry; sus ojos.

Y ahora solamente buscaba la tienda que Iris le había recomendado para poder enmarcar el retrato. Esperaba que le gustase a Harrison tanto como le gustaba a él. 

La pequeña tienda—que no era tan pequeña como Iris se la había descrito cuando hablaron.— se componía de dos pisos llenos de material de arte.

Lienzos; pinturas y caballetes. Así como acuarelas y óleos, pinceles y brochas.

Se acercó vacilante a la pequeña ventanilla. La mujer de atrás lo miro interrogante apurándole para poder regresar a su aburrido trabajo.

—¿El área enmarcados? —Se sentía un estúpido preguntando en una tienda de dos pisos.

—Escaleras arriba, doblas a la derecha donde están los lápices y grafitos—. Musitó de memoria.

Barry agradeció antes de caminar hasta las escaleras eléctricas y maniobrar tratando de que el cilindro no se atorara en los barandales.

El piso de arriba era aún más apabullante que el primero. Dependientes de un lado a otro; el olor a tela en el aire y los colores vibrantes de la decoración.

El pequeño cartel marcaba la sección de enmarcados al final del gran cuarto, en un esquina menos concurrida.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—La dependienta era amable y bonita. Con una sonrisa luminosa y ganas de ayudar.

—Necesito enmarcar esto—. Abrió la tapa con cuidado de no romper los bordes.

—Es un dibujo muy bonito—. Lo examinó con ojo crítico.—¿Tú novio?

Barry sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban y un apabullante calor se extendía por su rostro.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?—La muchacha comenzó a reír al ver la vergüenza de Barry.

—Hay muchos sentimientos plasmados en la mirada. El amor y el cariño, así como el orgullo también— se detuvo un momento pensando.—¿De esa forma te mira? ¿O de esa forma quieres que te mire?

—De esa forma quiero que me mire—. Admitió suavemente.

La chica no dijo más y tomó el dibujo cuidadosamente a sabiendas de lo que significaba para el castaño.

Desapareció unos segundos detrás de una puerta pequeña y regresó con una nota y una sonrisa.

—Tu enmarcado estará mañana en la tarde—. Barry tomó el tickets entre sus dedos y lo dobló hábilmente guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Gracias—. Se despidió suavemente agitando la mano.

Con el encargo ya hecho Barry se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que llegara el día y que el regalo fuera del agrado de su novio.

(—)

Star Labs estaba inusualmente tranquilo. No habían registrado más ataques en la ciudad y por fin podían decir que contaban con un poco de paz.

—Hola chicos—. Barry saludó alegremente.

—¿Ya ha quedado solucionado?—Caitlin veía a Barry emocionado y más tranquilo.

—Ya, muchas gracias por tu consejo Cisco—. Agradeció al latino.—Me has salvado.

Harrison entró al Cortex encontrándose con todo el equipo reunido y contento.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a Barry y besarlo; disfrutar con él el día. En lugar de eso hecho todo por la borda.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando?—La voz de Harrison lo sorprendió. Sonaba fría y distante.

—¿Estás bien?—El castaño intentó acercarse al científico más este lo rechazó.

Barry se alejó sorprendido de la acción de Harrison.

—Estoy bien—. El mayor se alejó rápidamente de su novio y se encerró en el laboratorio.

—¿Se pelearon?—Cisco sorbió un poco más de su bebida mirando interrogante a el velocista.

—No; supongo que habrá tenido un mal día—. Barry se había sentido algo herido y lastimado. Pero conocía el temperamento del científico.

Sabía que algunos días su mal genio lo sobrepasaba y se molestaba por la mínima acción.

(—)

Harrison se había encerrado en el laboratorio después de su intercambio con Barry. Se había llenado de culpabilidad al ver la cara de su novio triste y herida.

No había sido su intención hablarle de esa manera, pero sentía que algo ya no estaba funcionando.

Barry era una persona alegre, carismática. Algunas veces empalagosa y exasperante pero lo amaba así como era. Y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco por lo que se había sentido aún peor de haberlo tratado de esa manera.

Pero algo estaba fallando, alguien. Y se sentía muy culpable pero podía más el deseo que sentía que la culpa que le retorcía.

(-)

El cumpleaños de Harrison se acercaba con rapidez. Faltaban apenas horas para que se celebrara y estaba impaciente ir a recoger su regalo.

La tienda estaba menos atestada que la última vez. Con pasos seguros y rápidos—conociendo ya el camino.— recorrió la tienda hasta llegar al área de enmarcados.

La misma joven estaba detrás del mostrador, con el mismo gesto amable y la dulce sonrisa.

—¡Hey!—saludó efusivamente al castaño.—Tu marco ya está listo.

Y sin darle tiempo de responder se metió al pequeño cuarto anexo. Escuchó como revolvía algunas cosas y otras se caían.

Hasta que minutos después salió con un paquete finamente envuelto en papel marrón entre sus brazos.

—Aquí está—. Extendió el paquete en su dirección.—Supervise personalmente todo.

Barry sonrió emocionado, agradecido y enternecido con el gesto tan dulce y considerado que ella había tenido.

—Muchas gracias—. Jugueteó con el listón que envolvía el paquete.—¿Te molesta si lo abro aquí?

Al ver que la chica no ponía resistencia desató suavemente el lazo despegando con cuidado el papel marrón que cubría el trabajo.

El dibujo de Wells le daba la bienvenida en marcado en un brillante y sencillo marco de plata.

Liso, sin grabados. Con un cristal grueso, sin imperfecciones imitando el modelo de exposiciones artísticas.

Era perfecto, sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta.

—Es perfecto, muchas gracias—. Envolvió rápidamente el marco y lo puso bajo su brazo. Dio media vuelta cuando sintió su mundo caerse.

Harrison Wells, su novio, caminaba pausadamente de la mano con una mujer. Castaña, casi tan alta como Wells, con un buen cuerpo. Agarrada del brazo de su novio; riéndose suavemente en su oído.

—¿Estás bien?—La chica llamó suavemente su atención con un apretón en el hombro.

Barry negó incapaz de formular algo coherente mientras seguía viendo toda la escena deseando que fuera una simple equivocación.

Y todo su mundo acabó cuando ella corrió alejándose del científico y Wells con una sonrisa la persiguió hasta alcanzarla, la atrapó de la cintura y le plantó un beso.

El corazón de Barry se rompió en mil pedazos y las lágrimas escaparon de la comisura de sus ojos. Podía ver cómo Harrison era feliz. Nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera, tampoco le había mostrado esa sonrisa.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se giró y agradeció nuevamente para después caminar tratando de evitar al mayor.

(-)

Harrison sonreía ante las dulces palabra que Adeline susurraba en su oído.

La castaña jalaba suavemente de su brazo guiándolo a través de la tienda en busca de sus preciados óleos.

Sentía una punzada de culpabilidad en su corazón. Sabía que cuando Barry se enterara le rompería el corazón de una forma muy horrible.

Adeline corrió lejos de él sonriéndole e invitándole a jugar. Wells sonrió mientras corría detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla y tomarla por la cintura plantándole un beso.

El corazón se le detuvo cuando creyó ver un atisbo de la chaqueta azul favorita de Barry. Esa que le había regalado cuando se le había declarado.

Descartó la idea rápidamente, a Barry no le gustaba el arte. No entraría a una tienda de ese tipo por nada del mundo.

La tranquilidad regresó cuando escaneo la tienda y no había ni rastro de su novio. Seguramente había imaginado la chaqueta producto de la culpa.

—

El castaño caminaba rápidamente tratando de esquivar la multitud que caminaba en sentido contrario.

Las lágrimas seguían bajando de su rostro. ¿Cómo Harrison había podido engañarlo? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Sabía que no había sido el mejor novio para el mayor, que era joven e inexperto, algunas veces asfixiante y sofocante.

Pero creía que lo estaba haciendo bien, que su relación iba, si no bien perfecta, estable. Que su amor era correspondido. Pero al parecer tenía sueños demasiado grandes.

Con manos temblorosas rebusco entre sus bolsillos la llave que meses antes Harrison le había dado cuando quisiera ir a su casa y el no estuviera.

Dejó recargado el marco suavemente contra la pared mientras giraba la cerradura. Sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría en un mar de lágrimas.

La casa estaba a oscuras, el aire frío y un silencio abrumador. Recogió el marco y con pasos suaves se dirigió al piso superior.

No armaría un escándalo, no se sentía preparado emocionalmente para enfrentarse cara a cara con Wells.

Giró la manija de la habitación que algunas noches compartía con Harrison. Dejó el marco sobre la silla de la esquina y se dejó caer en la cama.

Miro el reloj que colgaba sobre la televisión, faltaban algunas horas para que el mayor llegara. Restregó sus ojos con brusquedad tratando de retener las lágrimas.

Pellizcó el puente de su nariz armándose de valor, se agachó en busca de su maleta y la abrió sobre la cama. Sabía que el paso que estaba dando sería el definitivo.

Abrió el armario sacando las prendas que ya eran permanentes en esa casa. Camisas, algunos suéteres y pantalones.

Las doblo cuidadosamente, tardándose más de lo esperado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Harrison llegara y le dijera que todo había sido un error.

Pero nadie llegó; y el ya había terminado de hacer la maleta, quería gritar y llorar, maldecirlo porque lo amaba con el corazón; pero ese nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Miro el cuadro envuelto todavía y cómo iba a ser su regalo de cumpleaños para el científico. La reunión que tenían en la noche. Dudaba que fuera del agrado del hombre; seguramente preferiría estar con la mujer.

Rebuscó entre los cajones de la cómoda un pedazo de papel y un lapicero. Garabateó con rapidez y poca precisión una nota y la dejó —junto con la chaqueta azul— en la silla donde le marco descansaba.

Cerró la puerta con un estruendo silencioso. Había tomado ya la decisión que marcaría su vida, no se arrepentía; solo dolía y mucho.

Recorrió el amplio pasillo rememorando cada escena que había pasado en la casa al lado de su novio. Ex-novio tendría que decir ahora. El solo pensar que ya no eran nada le revolvía el estómago.

Llegó a la puerta de la entrada y con un suave suspiro la cerró, cerrando un capítulo de su vida que había disfrutado enormemente. Jugueteó con la pequeña llave unos segundos para después dejarla metida en la cerradura.

Palpó su bolsillo hasta encontrar su celular, todavía le quedaban algunas buenas personas en su vida. Presionó un botón y espero que le contestaran.

—Necesito un lugar donde quedarme—

(-)

Se limpió el labial de la comisura de los labios. El aroma de Adeline seguía adherido a él, a pesar de la larga ducha que se había dado.

Revisó su celular notando que la hora de la reunión había llegado. No se sentía con ganas de pasarla con Caitlin y Cisco. Quería llegar a casa y ver a Barry, besarlo y hacerle el amor toda la noche.

Sentía la molesta punzada de culpa retorcerle el pecho. La única manera en la que lograba menguar esa sensación era ver a Barry lleno de placer. Disculpándose mudamente de algo desconocido por el menor.

Tecleó una disculpa y una promesa de salir al siguiente día, siendo entendido por ambos científicos que ya habían previsto eso y se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir entre ellos.

—Nos vemos cariño—. Se despidió de la mujer medio dormida en la cama, quien sólo atinó a sonreírle.

Prendió el coche, el sonido del motor resonó en el silencio de la noche. El tramo a casa era largo, lo que le daría tiempo de pensar en una excusa decente.

Manejó sin prisas disfrutando del viento y de la calma. Sentía la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, la ansiedad de llegar hasta su castaño.

Pasó por Star Labs viendo cómo el logo brillaba suavemente y recordó cómo Barry lo había convencido de volver a poner en funcionamiento los laboratorios.

Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a casa, donde —dada la hora.—Barry ya estaría esperándolo con alguna sorpresa por su cumpleaños.

Aparcó evitando hacer mucho ruido, abrió la guantera recordando el objeto de valor que había puesto días atrás y que se le había olvidado. Bajo haciendo sonar las pequeñas piedras y se acercó con la llave en mano cuando supo que había algo mal.

La llave que le había dado a Barry estaba metida en la cerradura. Pensó en los peores escenarios, dejó caer sus llaves y giro la que están dentro de la cerradura.

—¡Barry!—La casa estaba oscura y sumida en un silencio atronador.—¡Barry!

El nombre del menor resonaba por la casa. El hombre recorrió con la vista cada rincón de la sala y sin prender la luz se dirigió al cuarto principal.

Todo parecía en orden, lo único fuera de lugar era el paquete envuelto en la esquina del cuarto. Sintió el alma caerse a sus pies cuando vio la chaqueta azul de Barry y una nota pegada.

Con dedos temblorosos abrió la nota aguantándose las lágrimas en cuanto las primeras palabras talaron en su cabeza.

"Espero que seas feliz con ella. Con cariño Barry."

Era solo una simple oración que significaba el fin de todo lo que había tenido con el velocista. Corrió hasta el armario notando la falta de cosas del castaño.

No había dejado nada más que su chaqueta. Con el corazón destrozado agarró el paquete y se sentó en la cama.

Desanudó con cuidado y lentamente el paquete descubriendo la pintura finamente enmarcada. Recorrió cada uno de los trazos con un dedo tembloroso.

La firma de Barry hasta abajo. Los trazos eran firmes y precisos, su perfil estaba trazado con pintura negra y lo único que tenía color eran sus ojos.

Esos que reflejaban una expresión diferente a la que tenía ahora. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería gritar y llorar.

Barry lo había visto en la tienda, junto con Adeline, nada de eso había sido su imaginación. Había terminado con la relación que había tenido con Barry de un momento a otro.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo delantero y marcó el número de su novio con rapidez. Uno, dos, tres timbrazos y el sonido de la contestadora lo recibió.

Aventó el celular contra la pared rompiéndole en mil pedazos. Se agarró la cabeza desesperado. Necesitaba encontrar a su novio y explicarle el asunto; se sentía desesperado, enojado y sobretodo culpable.

Agarró la chaqueta y se la pego a la cara absorbiendo los resquicios de olor que quedaban del perfume del menor. Dejó escapar las lágrimas sintiéndose pequeño y solo en un inmenso mar donde Barry era la luna que iluminaba toda la noche.

(-)

Roy Harper sonreía mientras agitaba la mano en señal de saludo. El aeropuerto de Starling City estaba medio vacío.

Barry se hecho al hombro la mochila que llevaba pocas pertenencias y sin tener que pretender una sonrisa se acercó al rubio.

—¡Barry!—Lo abrazó efusivamente palmeándole la espalda

—Roy—. Fue el escueto saludo que le propinó intentando contener las lágrimas que deseaban escapar.

—Te puedes quedar con nosotros el tiempo que desees, Oliver insiste en que te quedes en la Mansión Queen.

Ambos cortaron el abrazo y Barry asintió comenzando a caminar hacia la salida en busca del característico carro de Queen Consolidated.

(-)

—¡¿Dónde está Barry?!—gritó mientras voz preocupada de Cisco trataba de calmarlo desde el otro lado de la línea.

Había estado tomando desde el momento en que se había dado cuenta de que todo había terminado. De eso hacían ya cinco horas en que había ahogado sus penas en alcohol.

—Me vale que no sepas dónde está. Me da igual que te haya despertado. Me importa más mi novio y dónde está. —Pausó su sermón.—Lo que vas a hacer es encontrarlo.

Colgó.

Miro de reojo la pequeña caja que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Forrada de terciopelo rojo y portadora de un anillo. El anillo que le iba a dar a Barry esa noche.

Y justamente por ese anillo había comenzado toda su aventura. Adeline era la joven vendedora que lo había atendido. Descaradamente se le había insinuado todo el rato y al final eso le había atraído.

Su actitud descarada y vibrante, esa noche habían acabado en la cama mientras dejaba plantado a Barry en una cena importante que el castaño había preparado con antelación.

Sentía que estaba pagando todo lo que había hecho, y no culpaba a Barry. Lo único que quería era disculparse con él, pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había causado.

(-)

Oliver Queen se sentía impotente, sentía como las lágrimas de castaño mojaban su camisa y se sentía pésimo al no saber qué hacer para consolarlo.

Barry Allen se había convertido en su hermano menor desde que se habían visto en Starling la primera vez. Como siempre buscaba su consejo y confiaba en que le daría el aviso correcto.

Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de matar a Wells de una manera dolorosa, lenta y sanguinaria. Una auténtica masacre; pero se contenía porque sabía que le dolería a Barry.

—Ya pasó Barry—. Acariciaba su espalda con cariño infinito. —Ya estás aquí con nosotros, superarás esto.

Roy miraba con tristeza la escena que se desarrollaba en la sala de la mansión. Uno de sus mejores amigos estaba destrozado y no sabía qué hacer.

Se dirigió con pasos lentos a la cocina tomándose el tiempo necesario para respirar y aclarar su mente. Sacó con suavidad el pedazo de plástico y lo acarició con ternura inusual en él, tal vez la noticia alegraría ambos corazones.

(-)

Habían pasado apenas dos días y el científico se sentía morir. Había tratado de retomar su relación con la joven dependienta pero el recuerdo le jugaba malas pasadas.

Se sentía extasiado más no pleno como el castaño lo hacía sentir. Ella amaba salir a la calle del brazo o tomados de la mano, invadía su preciado espacio personal; cosa que Barry había sabido respetar desde un principio.

No había importado cuánto tiempo se hubieran conocido, hasta que grado su amistad estuviera; cuando ambos se enfrascaron en la relación Barry lo conocía perfectamente y sabía cómo tratarlo.

El castaño se limitaba a besos en la casa, besos castos de vez en cuando. Un apretón en la mano en los laboratorios o un abrazo rápido antes de salir. Él era quien tomaba la iniciativa de besarlo en público, le daba esa opción a él.

Derramó más lagrimas sobre la almohada mientras los sollozos inundaban la habitación. Quería matarse por haber destruido lo único que poseía en la vida.

(-)

Oliver sonreía ante la visión que se le presentaba. Barry, Thea, Malcom, Felicity, Diggle, y su esposo platicando alegremente esperando la comida.

La mano de su esposo sobre la suya lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Con una simple mirada le señaló donde—a su izquierda— Barry platicaba alegremente con su hermana.

Ambos castaños estaban enfrascados en una conversación, su hermana hacia ademanes exagerados mientras su amigo solamente alzaba los hombros como contestación.

—Te amo—. Roy lo veía con amor infinito en sus ojos y no puedo evitarse preguntar.

¿Cómo alguien tan bueno como Roy se había llegado a enamorar de alguien como él?

—Yo también te amo—. Apretó la mano de su esposo con fuerza.

(-)

—Ya lo notaste ¿No?—The se reía suavemente—. Ambos son tan despistados.

—Desde que lo vi en el aeropuerto—Admitió riendo también—. No sé cómo Oliver no lo ha notado. 

—Me alegro mucho por ellos, merecen felicidad en sus vidas después de todo lo que han pasado—La mirada de la joven brillaba intensamente.

—Me preocupa que Roy quiera seguir siendo Arsenal—Expresó Barry con preocupación—. Aunque dudo que Oliver lo deje seguir con su vida de justiciero.

—Prepárate para ver a un Oliver sobreprotector los siguientes seis meses—advirtió agitando sus manos.

—Entonces tendré que empezar a buscar mi propio departamento— la sonrisa seguía ahí—. Querrán tener intimidad de vez en cuando.

Las cejas de Thea se alzaron sugestivamente mientras la cara de Barry se tornaba de color rojizo pero sonreía tratando de adoptar una cara seria.

—¿Y si te mudas al mío?—Ofreció expectante—. Desde que Olie recuperó la mansión me quede sola.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron callados, una esperando una respuesta positiva y el otro tratando de decirla.

—¿No será incomodo?—Argumentó antes de que se le notara con ganas que quería decir que si—. No quiero incomodarte Thea.

—Barry no me incomodarías, al contrario; entre ambos podríamos hacer funcionar esto—los señaló a todos—. Además Barry necesitas apoyo y yo necesito compañía.

(-)

El reloj marcaba las doce en punto y había decidido que ya era hora de decir la sorpresa.

Carraspeó llamando la atención de los presentes quienes seguían enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones y algunas veces comentando las otras.

—Quisiera hacer un anuncio—se secó las manos en el pantalón—. Hay una notica muy importante que quisiera decirles.

Se levantó de la mesa mirando fijamente a su marido, quien sonreía dándole ánimos a pesar de no saber que iba a decir.

—Estoy embarazado—Soltó sin anestesia—. Oliver y yo vamos a ser padres.

El silencio reino por largos segundos; Barry y Thea decididos a romper la barrera de incomodidad se levantaron y corrieron a abrazar al rubio.

—Felicidades Roy—Thea besó la mejilla de su ex-novio—. Aunque ya lo sabía.

Barry abrazo igualmente a su amigo con cuidado como llevaba tratándolo desde el aeropuerto.

—No eres bueno guardando secretos hermano—río suavemente en su oído.

Después de unos segundos los demás se pararon a felicitar al rubio y Barry aprovechó esos instantes para acercarse al arquero.

Roy sonreía mientras veía como Barry hablaba con su pareja . Había decidido dar la noticia esa misma noche y el resultado había sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Oliver; deberías decir algo amigo—. La voz de Barry había tomado un tinte juguetón.

La boca del millonario se abría y cerraba incrédula. La felicidad recorría su cuerpo de manera inexplicable.

—Eso es ¡Asombroso!—Corrió a abrazar al rubio.—Gracias cariño; es lo mejor que me podías haber dado.

Besaba repetidamente el rostro de su esposo mientras Harper solamente reía abrazo la acción de su marido.

—Me alegro por ambos chicos—. Barry abrazó a ambos—Esta vez—con cariño infinito. —Los vendré a visitar cada semana.

—¿Visitar?—La sonrisa de Oliver menguó ante la declaración del menor.

—Tu hermana me ha ofrecido asilo en su apartamento—. Confesó sonrojado— Me ha parecido bien mudarme con ella después de que decidiste dar la noticia.

El arquero sonrió por los motivos que había tenido el castaño. Su hermana seguramente estaría feliz de compartir el departamento con alguien más.

—Me parece bien—. Harper sonreía viendo una oportunidad de que Thea encontrara un buen hombre—. Thea estará feliz de tenerte con ella.

(-)

Los días pasaban lentos para algunos y demasiado rápido para otros.

Barry se había mudado apenas dos días después a la casa de Thea, el departamento no se sentía tan solo cuando había dos personas viviendo en el.

Oliver se había convertido en una especie de monstruo sobreprotector con su esposo, y se le podía ver pegado a su estómago cada vez que tenía un rato libre.

Roy había dejado de lado su vida de justiciero—el traje de Arsenal estaba colgado temporalmente—a petición de Oliver.

Thea, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba saliendo con Felicity. La rubia pasaba cada vez más tiempo con la castaña y ambas se daban miradas nada inocentes.

La vida marchaba bien para todos en Starling City.

(—)

En Central City la vida se había tornado gris y pesada para todos.

Harrison buscaba día y noche a su novio, de quien todavía no tenía señales de vida. Había echado todo a perder por un simple calentón de algunos días.

Cisco y Caitlin habían dejado Star Labs temporalmente—aunque el latino seguía con la búsqueda siempre que podía—

Joe e Iris estaban informados—breves casetas que Barry les enviaba—de la situación del castaño, quien había evitado contarles lo sucedido con su ex-novio.

Nadie sabía el giro que tomaría todo.

(-)

—¿Barry?—un murmullo suave resonó del otro lado—¿Estás bien?

El corazón todavía le latía desbocado a Thea, que al ver como el castaño corría a devolver todo el desayuno. Giró el pomo con cuidado viendo a su amigo casi desmayado frente al inodoro.

Se acercó rápidamente tomándolo por los hombros para alejarlo lentamente y apartarle el cabello de la frente sudorosa.

—Gracias—apenas movió los labios partidos y resecos—. ¿Me ayudas?

Como pudo Thea levantó a Barry y lo recostó contra la puerta, el castaño inspiró tanto aire como su cuerpo se lo pedía. Se tambaleó hasta chocar con la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el edredón y suspiro una vez más.

—Es la tercera vez en esta semana que sucede—le recordó la castaña—. ¿Barry qué sucede?

La cara del mayor era un completo poema, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cristalizados mientras trataba de calmar el temor de su cuerpo.

—Creo— se le cortó la voz—. Creo que estoy esperando un hijo de Harrison.

La boca de la castaña se abría y cerraba como un pez fuera del agua. No era una noticia que se soltaba como nada; su primer pensamiento fue "¡¿Qué?!"  
Para que después le siguiera nada.

Un bebé siempre había sido alguno bueno, pero en la situación de su amigo no sabía qué haría.

—¿Porque lo piensas?—Se obligó a pronunciar palabra alguna—Barry puedes decirme...

—No puedo—se removió incómodo en la cama—. Pero puedo mostrarte por qué tengo las sospechas.

Tomó la mano de Thea y la guió a su abdomen, presionó suavemente y una blanda protuberancia se pudo sentir bajo su mano.

Parecía una leve hinchazón, pero en el fondo ambos sabían que no era eso. Caminando rápido Thea llegó al pequeño armario debajo de la TV y sacó una pequeña caja rosa que le aventó a Barry con un rápido movimiento.

—¿Porque tienes esto?—Thea se encogió de hombros—Dame cinco minutos—Se paró en seco y su cuerpo tembló de nuevo—. No creo poder hacer esto Thea; no puedo.

La castaña empujó al mayor dentro del cuarto donde había estado minutos antes cerrándole la puerta en la casa; una invitación a que se apurara.

Los cinco minutos se hicieron eternos para ambos. La incertidumbre de no saber; hasta que el castaño salió con la cara pálida.

—Positivo—Fue lo único que pronunció antes de desmoronarse en un sin fin e lágrimas y sollozos.

—Calma Barry, saldrás adelante—lo acunó con suavidad—. No estás solo en esto; estoy aquí contigo. Ahora dime; ¿qué harás?

El cuerpo del castaño se tensó y los temblores reanudaron. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosas por la comisura de sus ojos.

—No quiero decirle—admitió con voz quebrada—. Es mi hijo, solo mío—Abrazó su vientre con cariño.

—Estarás bien, ahora tienes que cuidarte más, por los dos—le besó la frente cariñosamente—. Te dejo descansar.

Se levantó observando la mirada perdida de Barry y cerró la prieta dejando al castaño en privacidad.

(-)

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, se permitió soltar un largo sollozo, al que le siguieron numerosas lágrimas contenidas por mucho tiempo.

Lentamente estiró su mano hasta que la manija de la gaveta tintineo con suavidad. Respiró profundo antes de abrirla y sacar el sobre sellado.

Para el amor de mi vida, rezaba el destinatario, escrito finamente con la letra rasgada de Wells.

Despego la cejilla con violencia arrancando parte del sobre en el proceso, aún con el temblor de sus manos saco las hojas que venían dentro.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Cisco le había mandado la carta, siendo el único que sabía dónde estaba con exactitud; le había dicho que Wells estaba desesperado buscándolo, desesperado y profundamente arrepentido. 

Para el amor de mi vida:

Sé que te he lastimado profundamente cariño. Sé que mis acciones no pueden ser justificadas.

No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte traicionado. Todo el dolor que te cause jamás podré perdonarme.

Lamento muchísimo haber roto la promesa que te hice, no te pido que regreses a mi lado como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lo único que pido es que hablemos.

Déjame disculparme por todo lo que te hice. Déjame compensarte por última vez amor mío.

Harrison.


End file.
